It happened at the dance (V 200)
by 14belard
Summary: The zany story of Zac and gang.


It happened at the dance Featuring Zac: Narrator, average student. Vlad: Edgy. Caitlyn: Girl. Jayce: Jock. Kennen: Weird guy, diligent student. Stage opens with a single spotlight shining on Zac standing alone center stage, giving an aside to the audience while looking conversational. Curtain opens Zac: It happened at the dance last night. So we left. And that was that. My name is Zac, and this is the story of the night that changed everything. It all started Friday morning. I remember it like it was yesterday. Because it was yesterday. Caitlyn enters, excitedly talking to Jayce, Kennen, and Vlad Caitlyn: Why are you guys lazy? It's bad enough that Jayce already said "no", but I will not be attending this dance alone, and one of you melon heads better be ready to step up tonight. Sighs deeply and brushes his hair to the side Vlad: How can you be so excited? This is just a stupid dance that only serves the purpose to waste time out of our meaningless existence. Kennen: Why so sad Vlad? Vlad turns away as he shakes his head in disappointment. Caitlyn: Someone listen to me. HEY I'm talking here, and we know that Vlad is not gonna be the one to man up! Everyone looks away from Caitlyn to a random point on stage. Kennen: I mean I would love to go but I have… juggling club this evening. Everyone looks at him in a confused manner. Zac: We have a juggling club? Kennen: Of course we do! ...I'm just our only member. Jayce: Well it would take over 9000 years before I'd ever ask you to a dance. Everyone turns to Vlad Vlad: I would rather burn a My Chemical Romance shirt than than go to a dance with you. Caitlyn: Fine! Maybe I won't even go either, it's not like this dance even matters anyways. She notices she is being tuned out by this point Caitlyn: I know that we are all really busy with standing around and stuff, but right now I think that we have a more important problem to deal with. Caitlyn flips her hair Caitlyn: How does my hair look? Guys: *Groan* Lights fade out and Zac faces audience Zac: It was a pretty normal day for the most part. Jayce was too cool for school. Vlad was sad. Caitlyn got on everyones nerves. And Kennen well... he juggled. You may be wondering how such a mismatched group of kids all came to be friends, and it's a pretty odd story come to think of it. It feels like only just last week that we were all in his class. And thats because it was just last week. Scene changes to Bryan Nashor's Classroom Jayce: God Mr. Nashor is so lame. I hate this class. Vlad: At least only having one thing you hate would be bearable. Caitlyn: Just pretend and daydream that you are already at the dance… with me… and the time will move faster. Kennen: It's not that bad guys… the more you berate Mr. Nashor's class the harder he is going to be on us today for the assignment. Jayce: Be quiet Kennen. I don't want to be here, so that means that I should be lifting and getting ready for(strikes a muscular pose) Practice. Caitlyn: (exasperated while rolling eyes) Oh my god. Jayce: Listen. Practice (flexes some more) is mandatory. Mr. Bryan Nashor enters the room in purple and green suit. Mr. Nashor: I'm sorry I'm late class, but I'm sure you aren't too torn up about it now is everyone this morning? Mr. Nashor waits for a reaction, the room is painfully silent. Mr. Nashor: Alright class, so today marks the middle of the third quarter, and that means that it's time for a project! Jayce: (Monotone) Yay. Mr. Nashor: I had the strangest feeling that you'd get a kick out of that, but it gets better! This will be a stand- up presentation on the dangers of the jungle and how to avoid getting caught in dangerous situations! Jayce: (Sarcastically) You're right Mr. N! I'm suddenly stoked for the assignment now! Mr. Nashor: Quiet you. I know that the end of the season dance is coming up on Friday, but you guys are going to need to budget your time if you are going to get this done, or you are going to have a miserable time at home while your friends are living it up. Caitlyn: And what gives you the authority to keep us from going if we don't do it? Who died and made you the sheriff of Piltover? Kennen: Come on guys, you are being so lazy right now. Jayce: Is this guy serious? Zac: I think what Ken here is trying to say is that it would be a lot easier to just get it over with than it would be to agonize over it. Kennen: I guess that's the polite way to put it… Mr. Nashor: Since the time frame is so short, this is going to be a group project, so you will all get to work together in groups of five students. But since there are only five students in this class, I'll be surprised to see if you can manage that responsibility. Lights fade out Zac and faces audience Zac: After Mr. Nashor assigned the project, we knew that we'd all be forced to be together for much longer than we wanted, and that the best course of action would be to just work together efficiently and minimize the time spent doing what we all, except Kennen, really didn't feel like doing. Scene changes to at Jayce's house with Kennen, Jayce, and Zac solely working on the project Jayce: I still don't see why we had to hold this meeting at my house. Kennen: Because if we held this at anyone else's house we felt like you'd be the most likely to bail. Jayce: That doesn't mean that I still can't. And besides, both Vlad and Caitlyn- Interrupted by a knock at the door. Zac walks over and opens it to see Caitlyn and Vlad both waiting. Kennen: What took both of you lovebirds so long? Caitlyn: (flirtatiously) Vlad was just begging me to blow this joint and go catch a movie but I had to remind him that the project was more important than me. Vlad: We both arrived at the same time and she waited for like 3 minutes to walk in at the same time as me so that she wouldn't be alone. Caitlyn: I'm sure they could tell I was joking you numbskull… they would know that the project isn't more important than me. Zac: Come on guys and knock it off, this already is looking to be a pretty long night at this rate. Kennen: Zac is right, you three might be able to pool together and contribute as much as like half a normal partner if you really focus. Zac: Really not helping there Kennen. Kennen: I really wasn't trying to. Lights fade and Zac faces the audience. Zac: This is basically what everyone expected to happen, and progress made throughout the night was slim, but the project was poorly finished and the dance came and went, but it just so happens that once the dance was over, no one handled themselves well enough to really remember what happened at the dance, all we know is that something happened and it caused us all to leave well before it ended. Scene changes to all five sitting around in Mr. Nashor's classroom. Kennen: I can't believe last night guys, it was the craziest night of my life. Vlad: I've had worse, but I'll admit that it was a weird night. Caitlyn: I went to the dance alone and I'm not even sure if I left it alone. Jayce: I don't know how you guys remember what happened, I remember a lot of hectic-ness and then that is it. Caitlyn: How much DO you guys remember? Something big happened last night and I'm kind of curious to remember what it was. Kennen: Alright you called my bluff I have no idea, but it was big. We left early and crashed at Jayce's house, and when I woke up my cell phone was cracked and I had a cut running down my shoulder. Jayce: Let me think guys… (paces across stage pondering aloud) I remember what happened at the dance. I walked in and the DJ was blasting Miley Cyrus or something, so I went to the back room and began listening to my iPod. It didn't take long for everyone to notice I was gone and start having a bad time, so they spent a portion of the dance sad and looking for me then eventually left and spent the night trying to find me until they crashed at my house. Vlad: Wow. Jayce: Oh yeah? Then how do you explain last night then dweeb? Vlad: Last night everyone showed up at the dance but then realized how awful conformity was. They drowned their sorrows in worldly pleasures and left the dance when society's moral tethers ceased to keep them at a place they loathed. Caitlyn: That was so deep. Kennen: Come on Caitlyn, my six year old cousin could do better than that and he doesn't even worship the devil. Vlad: Watch it. Kennen: (invading everyone's personal space) I believe that what happened last night was that everyone realized that they would rather go to my juggling club, so I took the first step. Once I left, everyone followed, but they got lost on the way and wound up in the middle of nowhere. Not wanting to waste the night, they raided a house for booze and crashed. When I realized that you guys ditched me and in fact didn't come to the club you seemed to interested in, I went to trash Jayce's house, but then it turns out we all just crashed there at once. Caitlyn: At least Vlad's explanation wasn't ridiculous, that didn't make a single shred of sense. Kennen: It doesn't matter! Why weren't you guys at the juggling club meeting?! Caitlyn: (with much sass) I believe that since no one asked me to the dance and found themselves dateless, you were all ashamed to be seen at the dance. With no escapes, you desperately asked every girl you could find only to get rejected by them all. Then, when you came to me as a last resort, I turned you down at your moment of weakness and then you all left to hide in shame. Zac: Guys this is ridiculous, clearly none of us have any idea what happened at the dance, yet we all 5 woke up passed out in Jayce's house with no past memories whatsoever. Lights shine on Zac and he faces the audience Zac: Remember when i told you everything changed that night at the dance? I was irritated from the day prior with my entire group for putting no effort into the project while I slaved away and did it on my own, so I spiked the punch to ruin their night. When things got taken too far, I realized what a mistake I had made and that their reputation with the entire school would not soon return. I turned my head and quietly pulled them from the dance to drive to Jayce's house in hopes that they would be too dazed to ever figure it out. I regret lashing out in revenge, because while I may have isolated these people from the rest of the school (as they'll soon find out come Monday), I admit that I view them as friends, and hurting the people you love is one of the worst feelings you can have. The end


End file.
